random truth or dare
by XxrandomxX
Summary: Ino runs into Hinata and Hinata ask her if she wants to play truth or dare not done yet sorry
1. Chapter 1

hi this is niki10oxo here im sorry if this story is a little bad but its my first one so dont blame me oh and i dont own Naruto so yea have fun. Also in this story everyone is 16.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino walking through the streets of konoha but she then felt some soft touch on her skin, she then turns around to see a very shy girl looking right at her.

"oh hi Hinata "said Ino

"h-hi yamanaka-san"said Hinata

"ugh Hinata how many times do i hve to tell you we have known each other for a very long time there is no need for you to use my last name" said Ino

**" **I'm sorry y-yama.. i mean Ino-chan its just hard to brake out of old habbits" said Hinata

" Its ok i understand so whats up" said Ino

"what?"said Hinata

"well you came to me for a reason right?" said Ino

"oh yea i'm sorry i guess i forgot well i wanted to know if you would come with me to Tenten-san house so we could all play truth or dare?" asked Hinata

"oh ok but i have a question why would you play i know your not the type of person to play that game your to shy" said Ino

"well Tenten-san said if i dont go she will tell Naruto-kun about my crush on him"said Hinata with a light blush

"oh makes sense now ok so lets get going lead the way"said Ino

After about 13 minutes of walking in silince with Hinata they both made it to Tentens they they walked in Tentens house Ino saw Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru,Temari, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Hanabi( in this story she is the same age as everybody else) and they all seem to be in a order they were in in was Naruto was next to Sakura, Sakura was next to Kiba, Kiba was next to Temari ,Temari was next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru was next to Hanabi, Hanabi was next to Tenten, Tenten was next to Lee, and last Lee was next to neji who was next ot walks in and sits right in between Sakura and Kiba while Hinata went to sit right in between Naruto and Neji.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can start playing and the rules are if you do not want to do your dare you have to take off one pieces of cothing ok"said Tenten

"ok" said everyone

"I'll go first since its my house so Naruto truth or dare"asked Naruto

"Dare i'm no wimp" yelled Naruto

"**wow Naruto never changes**" thought Ino

"ok i dare you to umm ok lets see oh i got one i dare you to hold Shikamarus waist for the rest of the game" said Tenten with a big smirk on her face

"NO FUCKING WAY WILL I EVER DO THAT IM NOT GAY"yelled Naruto

Naruto then quickly took off his shirt and showed his well toned six pack body also when Hinata saw his body she turned a new shade of red and Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and even Hanabi could not help but laughwhen they saw Hinata.

"Ok now that this is over its my turn so Ino truth or dare"asked Naruto

"Dare no wait truth yeah truth"said Ino

""nope to late you aready said dare first so i dare you to let Sakura sit on your lap for the rest of the game and you have to hold he by the waist"said Naruto

"wow good dare Naruto who would og thought"said Kiba

"what are you trying to say Kiba teme"said Naruto

"i think he is trying to say to say your stupid lozer"said Neji coldy

"whatever so Ino you going to do the dare"asked Naruto

"umm its up to Sakura"Ino said while lighly blushing

"ok we will do the dare" Sakura said also blushing but a bit more

Sakura crawls over to Ino and sits on her lap then Ino puts both her arms around sakuras waist both of them start to blush a lot more.

"**why am i blushing i mean its only Ino my bestfriend**"though Sakura

"o-ok so now that this is done Hinata truth or dare"asked Ino

"u-umm truth please"said Hinata

"ok is it true you like Naruto"asked Ino

"w-w-well y-yes"said Hinata low but everyone could still hear her while her face quickly turned back to red she saw how Naruto was just siting there with a shock face.

"i never would have guessed"said Naruto

"o-ok so Neji t-truth or dare"asked Hinata

"truth Hinata"said Neji

"ok is it true t-that you like someone in this circle"asked Hinata

"yes it is true"said Neji like it was nothing

While Neji was talking Ino was talking to Sakura lowly so no one could hear but them.

"so why did you go through with this dare" Sakura asked

"i just i dont know i guess its because its not that bad of a dare and you have really soft skin anyway"said Ino with a blush while she leaned her head on Sakura's back

"oh thank you you have soft skin to"Sakura said with a bigger blush

"thanks yea and why would i want to take off my shirt or skirt in front of everyone anyway i would only do that for you cause your the closes to me"said Ino but after Ino said that she relized ehat she said and her face turned like Hinata and so did Sakura.

"**why did i say that i mean sakura is my best friend always has been i dont like her like that do i?**"thought Ino

then they both stop talking cause the heard Neji asking Lee truth or dare

" i pick truth" said Lee

"ok is it true you had dirty thoughs about someone in this room and if you did then tell us who" asked Neji

" yes it is true and the person is y-you Neji" said Lee

after Lee had said that Nejis pale face quickly turn red and all he could say was oh while everyone else was shocked.

"WHAT!"yelled Naruto and Kiba at the same time

"i guess now you must know im gay sorry everyone" said Lee sadly

"Lee its not about what you are its who you are and your a cool person so it doesn't matter ok but it was a shock"said Tenten

"HELL YEAH IT WAS BUT SHE IS RIGHT"yelled Naruto

"ok so my turn oh and thank you everyone so Sakura truth or dare"asked Lee

"truth"said Sakura

"yes so is it true your bi and if it is pick one girl in the room that you would date"asked Lee

"do i have to answer this"asked Sakura

"hell yeah you do i wanna hear this"said Kiba

"oh shut up kiba no you dont but then you have to take off one piece of cothing"said Tenten

"sorry Ino but im going to take off my shirt"said Sakura with a huge blush that matched now Ino's blush

"oh ok its no problem"said Ino

Sakura then takes off her shirt and puts it in the middle of the circle right on top of Naruto's shirt. Sakura then sits back on top of Inos lap as Ino puts her arms around Sakuras soft waist.

"nice black bra you look sexy without a shirt on"Ino wispered and teased in Sakura's ear

"w-w-what are you saying Ino"said a shocked Sakura

" hey sakura you feeling aright you look really red"asked Lee

"yea im fine its just hot in here"said Sakura but Ino couldnt help but smirk

"ok so its your turn"said Kiba

" oh yea i forgot sorry so Hanabi truth or dare" asked Sakura

"dare" said Hanabi

"i dare you to kiss Tenten"said Sakura

"fine i will"said Hanabi

Hanabi walks over to Tenten and brings there lips together and then afther the kiss Hanabi just sits next to then saw that everyone was looking at her and Tenten.

"what why is everyone looking at us"asked Hanabi

"because that kiss lasted 4 minutes"said Naruto

"it did"said a shock Tenten blushing

"oh"said Hanabi also blushing

"hey does anybody know where shikamaru and temari gone to"asked Ino

"i think they went to go make out"said Kiba

"oh anyway Naruto truth or dare"asked Hanabi

"dare"said Naruto

"i dare you to go out with Hinata"said Naruto

"no only because i dont want to a together with someone based on a dare i wand to ask her my self so Hinata will you be my girlfriend"asked Naruto

Hinata had fainted right afther Naruto asked her.

"im going to take Hinata home so i'll be going now by guys"said Naruto as he walked with Hinata on his back out the door.

"ok so its just us now so i will dare Ino in place of Naruto"said Tenten

"ok so yea i pick dare what you got for me"asked Ino

"should of never asked i dare you to hold Sakura's boobs for the rest of the game"said Tenten

"w-w-w-what! but i cant"said Ino

"then take something off"said Tenten

"its ok i dont really care what you do Ino"said Sakura

"ok then i'll do the dare"said Ino

Ino then moves her hands from sakuras waist to her boobs while sakura was bitting her lip trying not to moan.


	2. Chapter 2

"wow im so loving this" said a very turned on kiba

"shut up kiba!" yelled ino was she accidently squezed sakura harder

" ino" moaned sakra really red right now but as ino heared that she also turned red

" well looks like some one is enjoying what there getting" smirked Tenten

"uhhh shut up tenten, kiba get out now, and im so sorry sakura" said ino quickly

"ugh fine women these days " said kiba as he walked out

"oh and just letting you know just because kiba left this is not over right hanabi" said tenten

"yup"smiled hanabi

" fine so uhh hanabi truth or dare" asked ino

"dare" she said quickly

" i umm dare you to uhh i dont know just dare me" said ino

"ok but you asked for it i dare you to make out with sakura" said hanabi

" WHAT ugh fine" yelled ino

Ino quicky got up drag sakura with her and pined her on the wall as sakura with wide eyes moaned. ino then rest her hands on sakura's waist as sakura put hers on ino's arms. it started off as a shocking kiss but then they really got into it as ino licked sakura's bottom lip and when there toungs touch it was like a both had to let go soon for air even if they didnt want to and they both went back to the same spot with out a word to each other both faces red.

" wow" was all hanabi could say

" yea wow you two really got it on you both shiukd go out i mean if your both bii that is because that would be awsome you both look so cute together wait are you bii"asked tenten

"well umm uhh yea i am" said ino

" really because so am i but i mostly go for girls than guys"said sakura

"well then let me start would you ino like to sakura to be your girlfriend"asked tenten in a playful voice

" we are not getting married here tenten but let me answer anyway on my own sakura dont hate me but i really like you would you be my girlfriend" said ino

" ino i would never hate and i would love to" said sakura as she lightly kissed ino

"awww thats so cute guess they didnt need our help tenten" said hanabi

"well guess not babe"said hanabi

"wait what do you mean by that and whats with tenten calling you babe"asked sakura

"well sorry for keeping this from you but we are girlfriends now and we made a plan to get you to together im sorry"said hanabi

"ugh i knew truth or dare was a bad idea"said ino

"what is that supposed to mean how is it a bad idea if we got together through this" said a now angry sakura

"wait no sakura i didnt mean it like that i just... im sorry baby please forgive me" said ino

"fine you are lucky im happy right now"said sakura now putting back on her shirt

"aww dont put it on i told you, you look hot with out it"said ino

" wow ino just started datting and your aready a perve"said sakura

"not my fault you look hot"said ino

"so umm you two wanna take this some where else"asked tenten smirking

Ino and Sakura then blushed brightly


End file.
